<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you looked me in the eye and then I wanted to erase myself by SocialBarden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395534">you looked me in the eye and then I wanted to erase myself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBarden/pseuds/SocialBarden'>SocialBarden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Sayori and Monika are gay messes, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBarden/pseuds/SocialBarden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri takes Monika to one of her favorite cafes, and Monika falls for the barista.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you looked me in the eye and then I wanted to erase myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was overcome with a urge to write fanfiction the last couple days so I decided to post them. Title from "cliche" by mxmtoon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monika followed Yuri into the cafe and her nose was instantly flooded with the bitter smell of coffee beans. Yuri turned to her friend with a smile. “This place is nice and quiet, and the tea is also pretty good for a stereotypical cafe.” Monika just nodded and smiled. The walls were lined with books with titles that she recognized. Yuri pointed to a table in the corner and said “I’ll sit here, can you order me a oolong tea?” Monika nodded and stood in line.<br/>
It was a really fucking long line. Yuri lied when she said this place was “quiet”, it was absolutely jumping. Maybe it was the fact that it was a Saturday on a cold winter morning, but for whatever reason the place was packing almost to the brim. A low hum of chatter overtook the classical music playing in the background. She got to the counter and looked up to see a brunette girl with a big red bow and eyes that looked like glaciers. Her name tag read “Sayori”. Monika could get lost in her eyes forever. She was suddenly brought back to reality as the barista shook her hand in Monika’s face. “What do you want?”<br/>
“Oh! Um, one oolong tea and a coffee with cream and sugar.”<br/>
“Name?”<br/>
“Monika.” She waited for the barista to call her name and couldn’t stop thinking about Sayori’s smile…<br/>
“Monica!” She walked up to the counter and grabbed the tea and her coffee. Her hand brushed up against Sayori’s as she handed her the drinks and a couple napkins. Monika practically ran to the table and sat down with a smirking Yuri. “Your face is as red as that barista’s bow.”<br/>
“Her name is Sayori.”<br/>
“So you know her name?” Monika’s face grew red again and she took a sip. She looked at one of the napkins and saw a note, written in a neat handwriting.</p><p>xxx-xxx-xxxx<br/>
Text me! ~ Sayori ♡</p><p>	---------------------------------------</p><p>	Sayori stood in the backroom of the cafe on her lunch break with her best friend, Natsuki, with her head in her hands. “I can’t believe I left my number on one of her napkins… She’s not gonna text me, no cha-” Her sentence was interrupted by a ping from her phone. </p><p>Hey, it’s Monika.</p><p>	Sayori’s phone jumped out of her hands in surprise, and she caught it in midair. “Well, text back!” said Natsuki. “This is a chance you shouldn’t pass up.” Sayori texted back a quick reply.</p><p>Hey! How are you?</p><p>Pretty tuckered out from classes, but other than that I’m ok.</p><p>Class, do you go to KGU?</p><p>Yeah, I’m a Coding major. You?</p><p>Literature! I wanna become a poet.</p><p>Interesting. I want to create an AI. Maybe I could make a poetry bot so we could work together.</p><p>Natsuki began to giggle as she looked at her co-worker. “You’re falling for her, aren’t you?” Sayori closed her phone and looked into Natsuki’s face.<br/>
“She’s so attractive Nat. Like how can you not fall for her?”<br/>
“I’m not a gay mess.”<br/>
“Can it!”<br/>
The lunch break ended and Sayori made a silent wish to see Monika in the cafe again. She believed that this would be the start of a beautiful relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback heavily appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>